Weiße Weihnachten
by Nyella
Summary: Weihnachten taut ein vereistes Herz auf und lässt es schmelzen und brechen Gedanken eines Remus J. Lupin am ersten Weihnachtsmorgen seit jenem Halloween.


Disclaimer: Alles gehört Großmeisterin J.K.Rowling, und das mach ihr auch nicht abspenstig, da ich diese Bücher nie so gut schreiben könnte wie sie. Ich leihe mir ihre Charaktere nur zeitweise aus und bringe sie danach (mehr oder weniger)wohlbehalten wieder zurück.

Inhalt: Es ist das erste Weihnachten, nach JENEM Halloween, als die Rumtreiber auseinandergerissen wurden. Remus' Gedanken machen sich selbstständig.

Anmerkung: Diese Fanfiction habe ich fürden Weihnachts-FF-Wettbewerb auf carlsen-harrypotter.de geschrieben. Die Ergebnisse kommen erst morgen raus, aber ich stell's trotzdem heute noch rein - kann mich nicht mehr beherrschen.  
UND ihr dürft natürlich reviewen... hätt ich ja fast vergessen... ;-)

Dank: Elbendrache, die das hier gebetat und mir so ein wunderschönes Lob ausgesprochen hat - Danke! 

* * *

**Weiße Weihnachten**

Es ist das erste Weihnachten nach James' und Lilys Tod, das erste Weihnachten nach Peters Tod und nach Sirius' Verrat. Und ich sitze in der Küche und lese den _Tagespropheten_.

Das Schlimmste was ich tun kann, ist, nachzudenken. Lesen erspart diese Tätigkeit auf angenehmste Weise; ich habe in den letzten vierundfünfzig Tagen mehr gelesen als jemals zuvor in so einem Zeitraum.

Aber an Weihnachten ist es etwas anderes.

Es wäre dumm, das nicht anzunehmen. Dieser Tag war immer der schönste Tag des Jahres, zumindest seit ich nach Hogwarts kam. Ausnahmslos jedes Jahr war mein (viel zu früher) Wecker Sirius' Kopfkissen. Ausnahmslos jedes Jahr startete daraufhin eine Kissenschlacht, in der die Geschenke am Fußende unseres Bettes vollkommen unbeobachtet blieben, jedenfalls bis James auf einmal ohne Kissen dastand und diese Geschenke als willkommenen Anlass fand, das Thema zu wechseln und so von seiner Kissenlosigkeit (die wir sonst sofort schamlos ausgenützt hätten) abzulenken.

Nachdem wir die Geschenke ausgepackt hatten, (James hatte immer die meisten, zusammen mit Peter, der eine zahlreiche Verwandtschaft aufweisen konnte; Sirius zwar auch, aber dessen Verwandtschaft zählt nicht) gingen wir hinunter in die Große Halle. Oder, wenn wir Weihnachten bei einem unserer Eltern verbrachten, in die Küche. Dort gab es, sowohl in Hogwarts als auch bei den Potters (zu denen wir meistens gingen) ein einfach hervorragendes Weihnachtsfrühstück, bei dem wir uns alle die Bäuche voll schlugen.

Den ganzen Tag verbrachten wir draußen; wir hatten immer weiße Weihnachten, und der Schnee lag knietief, mindestens. Schneeballschlachten gehörten zum Pflichtprogramm, allerdings waren Peter und ich immer etwas im Nachteil, bis wir darauf kamen, dass ich besser werfen und Peter besser Schneebälle machen konnte als umgekehrt.

James und Sirius waren erstaunt, als wir endlich in die Offensive gingen, und mein erster Ball fegte auch prompt James' Brille von seiner Nase. Und ich schwöre, ich habe nicht nachgeholfen.

Wir kamen immer erst nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit zurück in die Wärme. Nach einem weiteren Festmahl verzogen wir uns in unsere eigenen vier Wände, wo Sirius und James sich oft noch eine Kissenschlacht lieferten, während ich mit Peter (dem einzig Geeigneten von den dreien) Schach spielte.

Nachdem wir Hogwarts verlassen hatten, trafen wir uns immer noch zu Weihnachten, nur jetzt war immer Lily dabei, was aber kein Nachteil war, jedenfalls nicht für Peter und mich. Lily schlug sich nämlich immer auf unsere Seite, und sie konnte werfen und Bälle machen, und zu dritt ließen wir James und Sirius ganz schön ins Schwitzen kommen.

Und es war immer, als ob zu Weihnachten die Zeit stehen geblieben wäre, irgendwo in unserer Schulzeit, obwohl man meinen sollte, wir wären mit den Jahren reifer und erwachsener geworden. Es änderte sich auch nicht wesentlich, nachdem James' und Lilys Sohn Harry auf die Welt gekommen war, oder vielleicht änderte sich auch alles, aber das Gefühl und die Schneeballschlachten blieben dieselben.

Weihnachten lief immer gleich ab, immer gleich schön. Wir hatten alles, was dazu gehört: Uns, viel Schnee, Geschenke, einen Weihnachtsbaum und ein Festmahl. Wir hatten ein Leben in Sicherheit, jedenfalls glaubten wir das. Es war Weihnachten, wie es sein sollte, und niemand kam auf die Idee, dass es jemals ein Jahr geben sollte ohne unsere weiße Weihnacht.

Ja, Weihnachten ist wirklich etwas anderes, wenn man nicht nachdenken will. Die Gedanken kommen, wie sie wollen, und lassen sich nicht zurückhalten, durch nichts. Weihnachten taut ein vereistes Herz auf und lässt es schmelzen und brechen, und die Zeitung zittert in meinen Händen. Unsere Freundschaft war wie eine weiße Weihnacht, sie war perfekt und unzerstörbar. Und trotzdem wurden wir auseinander gerissen.

Ich denke nicht darüber nach, wie das geschehen konnte. Man kann auch außerhalb Askabans verrückt werden. Ich denke lieber darüber nach, dass die Welt friedlicher und friedlicher wird; dass die Zaubererwelt sich nichtigeren Problemen als Voldemort zuwendet; aber das alles kann nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass es nur Schneeregen ist, der an die Fensterscheiben prasselt, und keine dicken, weißen Flocken, die sich sanft auf die Stadt legen.

Weiße Weihnachten gibt es nicht mehr.

* * *

_Reviewen..._


End file.
